Frozen Heart
by FlawlessHand
Summary: Harry bertemu dengan Draco Frost! Siapa Draco Frost? Susah buat summary. RnR ya :) Chap 4 Update! :D
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Love

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Rise Of the Guardian © Disney/Dreamwork

Frozen © Disney/Dreamwork

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rate : T

Pair : Drarry

Warning : Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, Yaoi/BL, AU, etc.

Note : HarryRonMione : 10 tahun

FredGeorgeMrytle : 11 tahun

Al : 5 tahun

DLDR

Enjoy!

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang kita ketahui bernama Harry Potter tengah berjalan dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Kakinya terus melangkah menapaki salju yang menumpuk di atas tanah yang ia pijak. Matanya pun tak menoleh sedikitpun dari buku yang ia baca. Tampaknya buku itu lebih menarik perhatiannya. Tentu saja, dari kecil ia sudah sangat suka membaca buku tentang Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, Kurcaci, Yetis/Bigfoot dan lain-lain.

Saat sedang asyik membaca, tiba-tiba angin menerbangkan buku itu dan terlepas dari tangannya. Harry segera berlari dan memungut bukunya sambil membersihkan salju yang menempel di buku yang berjudul, "Misteri, Makhluk Mitos dan Fenomena Alam." Dan tepat saat ia berdiri, punggungnya di tepuk oleh seseorang.

"WOOHOO! SALJU TURUN!" Teriak dua orang laki-laki kembar identik yang bernama Fred dan George Weasley. Ternyata merekalah yang menepuk punggung Harry tadi. Mereka adalah anak kembar yang begitu hyperaktif. Dan juga, mereka benar-benar mirip sehingga sulit untuk membedakan. Untungnya, Fred kali ini memakai topi berwarna merah sementara George tidak.

Harry tertawa melihat Fred dan George yang begitu bersemangat. Ia pun menyusul mereka berdua, "Hey, tunggu!" teriak Harry.

"Kalian bakal pergi untuk berburu telur paskah minggu ini?" Tanya Harry. Ia kembali membuka bukunya dan membaca.

"Tentu Saja! Pasti akan ada banyak permen gratis!" Kata George sambil terus menyenggol bahu Fred yang dibalas dengan pukulan di lututnya.

"Kita pasti akan menemukan telur-telur itu lebih banyak tahun ini!" Sambung Fred dengan semangatnya.

Mereka terus bersenda gurau hingga tiba di depan pagar rumah Harry. Harry membuka pagar rumahnya tidak begitu lebar sehingga membuat Fred dan George berebutan untuk masuk. Sementara Harry terus berjalan ke arah terasnya sambil membaca buku tadi. Di teras itu tampak ada adik laki-lakinya, Albus James Potter tengah bermain bersama anjing peliharaannya, Sven.

"Lihat siapa yang bisa masuk duluan, George." Kata Fred saat ia berhasil masuk pagar duluan. "Akan ku balas kau nanti, Fred." Balas George sambil menyenggol bahu kembarannya itu. dan terjadilah perang senggol senggolan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hey lihat! Disini tertulis mereka menemukan sampel rambut dari Yeti dan DNA-nya di Michigan! Mereka nyata!" Kata Harry dengan riang. Fred menghela nafas, "Ayolah, Harry. Kau masih percaya dengan hal itu?"

Harry merengut, "Kau ingat waktu kita melihat bukti Video bahwa Yeti itu ada, Fred? Mereka itu nyata!"

George tertawa sambil terus berpura-pura berkelahi dengan Fred, "Kau juga bilang itu tentang Alien..."

"Dan Kelinci Paskah." Sambung Fred.

Harry mengambil papan luncurnya dan menoleh pada Fred dan George, "Kelinci Paskah itu juga nyata, George." Katanya.

Al, Adik laki-laki Harry yang tak sengaja mendengar Harry menyebut makhluk mitos favorit-nya itu menjadi tertarik dan melompat-lompat ditangga layaknya kelinci.

"Kelinci Paskah! Hop! Hop! Hop!"

Bruk!

Ternyata Sven menyenggol Al yang melompat-lompat hingga terjatuh di tanah. Sven memang anjing yang tidak mau diam.

"Aw! Hikss...Sven Nakal!" Isak Albus.

Harry memutar bola matanya tanpa tergerak akan membantu adiknya berdiri, "Mom! Lihat Albus jatuh." Panggil Harry saat melihat ibunya keluar dari dalam rumah.

Lily Potter, Ibu Harry mengelus lutut Al dan berkata, "Kau tak apa-apakan, Al?" Al pun mengangguk dan kembali bermain bersama Sven.

"Kita akan berseluncur kan?" Tanya Fred. Ia dan George berlagak layaknya di film action yang saling menembak musuh satu sama lain.

"Harry, kau lupa pakai topi. Jangan sampai Draco Frost membuatmu membeku." Pesan Ibunya sambil memasangkan topi Harry.

Harry mengrenyit, "Siapa Draco Frost, Mom?"

"Dia Roh Salju, Nak. Sekarang mainlah." Kata Lily sambl berbalik meninggalkan Harry.

Harry pun berlari bersama Fred dan George menuju lapangan yang telah tertutupi salju putih. Disana sudah ada beberapa temannya yang tengah bermain salju. Saat Harry meletakan papan peluncurnya di atas salju, tiba-tiba...

PLUK!

"Aw!"

Ada seseorang yang melempar salju ke arahnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa gembira karena itu dan kemudian tertawa.

"Oke! Siapa yang melemparku tadi?" Tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah teman-temannya. Tak ada yang menjawab, Harry mengambil segenggam bola salju dan melemparnya ke arah Ron dan Hermione yang tengah membuat boneka salju.

PLUK!

Bola salju itu mengenai Ron dan mengakibatkan ia terjatuh. "Harry Potter! Itu tidak adil. kau mulai duluan!" Kata Hermione sambil tertawa melihat Ron terbaring disalju

PLUK!

Satu lemparan lagi mengenai Hermione.

"Ayo lempar aku kalau kau bisa, Mione!" tantang Harry sambil terus melempari bola salju ke arah teman-temannya. Diikuti oleh yang lain sehingga terjadilah perang salju. Harry menggunakan seluncurnya sebagai tameng agar tidak terkena lemparan salju. Dan tanpa disangka sebuah bola salju mengenai kepala Harry hingga ia terbaring. saat ia terbaring, sebuah bola salju meluncur dengan cepat dan...

PLUK!

Mengenai Myrtle, anak perempuan yang jarang bicara dan penuh aura suram. Sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

"Grrrrr!" suara geraman Myrtle terdengar.

Hermione panik dan berkata, "Aduh, aku tidak sengaja melempar bola saljunya."

Ron menunjuk Hermione, "Dia yang melempar Myrtle." Seakan takut disalahkan. Hermione melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Ron

"Kau yang melempar Myrtle?" Tanya George sambil menatap Myrtle dengan takut.

Myrtle memandang mereka semua dengan tajam. PLUK! Sebuah bola salju lagi-lagi mengenai wajahnya. Semua anak disitu sudah pucat.

"Ow! Ya ampun." Erang George.

"Apa kau yang memlemparnya?" Tanya Fred.

"Tidak." Gumam Ron sambil bersembunyi di belakang Hermione.

"Kali ini bukan aku." Kata Hermione.

Mereka siap konsekuensi yang akan datang jika Myrtle marah, maka habislah mereka semua! Sementara, Harry yang terbaring dibawah kaki Myrtle berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan papan seluncur. Ia sendiri tampak ketakutan.

Tanpa disangka, Myrtle tertawa senang dan, "Ayo main perang bola salju!"

Mereka pun bersorak atas sikap Myrtle yang berubah 180 derajat itu. mereka saling melempar bola salju dan berlari-lari. Tak lupa, Myrtle membawa kepala boneka salju dan berlagak layaknya monster yang mengejar teman-temannya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba salju yang mereka pijaki menjadi beku dan licin, membuat mereka terjatuh. Apalagi Harry yang langsung meluncur menggunakan papan seluncurnya.

"Harry! Awas!" Teriak Hermione dengan panik. Harry terus meluncur hingga keluar dari lapangan menuju ke jalan raya. Ia hampir tertabrak beberapa kendaraan yang lewat. Dan parahnya lagi, sebuah mobil truk berhenti mendadak sampai sofa di dalam truk itu keluar dan meluncur bersama Harry.

"Woah! Aku bisa mati!" Teriak Harry. Dan matanya semakin membulat saat melihat sebuah mobil menuju ke arahnya dari sebuah persimpangan. Ia menutup mata siap menerima resiko apa saja yang akan terjadi.

"Itu kan Harry Potter?" suara pejalan kaki terdengar sekilas oleh Harry. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikan siapa orang yang menyebut namanya itu. Dan saat mobil itu benar-benar akan menabrak Harry, tapa di duga Harry malah meluncur kembali ke lapangan dimana teman-temannya menunggu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

BRUK!

Harry terjatuh tepat di atas salju.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Kata Hermione. Mereka mendekat ke arah Harry untuk memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Harry duduk dan memegang dahinya.

"Harry, kau oke?" Tanya Fred.

Harry menatap mereka dan langsung bercerita penuh semangat, "WOHOO! Kalian lihat tadi? Itu tadi hebat sekali! Aku terpeleset dan meluncur dibawah mobil kemudian aku hampir tertab-"

BRUK!

Cerita Harry terputus saat sebuah sofa menabrak tubuhnya. Dan ia kembali terjatuh sementara tema-temannya meringis. Tapi ternyata, Harry kembali berdiri dan berteriak senang, "Lihat, Gigiku lepas!" Harry menunjuk giginya yang lepas kepada teman-temannya.

"Keren, Harry! Peri Gigi akan memberimu koin atas gigi itu." Kata Fred dengan terkejut.

"Kau beruntung bisa selamat, Harry. Tadi itu benar-benar bahay sekali." Kata Hermione.

"Tak apa, Mione. aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan taruh gigi ini dibawah bantalku malam ini." Jawab Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin gigiku copot juga." Kata Ron. George tertawa, "Mari kubantu untuk merontokkan gigimu itu, Lil' Brother."

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Harry kepada teman-temannya. Mereka masih bercerita tentang kejadian tadi. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Malamnya, Harry bercerita kepada Al dengan semangatnya. Ia memegang sebuah robot seolah olah itu adalah dirinya yang tengah berseluncur. Sementara Al mendengarkan dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"...Aku melompat lalu aku meluncur ke bawah mobil dan itu benar-benar hebat! Kemudian aku terbang dan meluncur lagi dan wosh! Wosh! Wosh! Aku melewati semua mobil dan kemudian aku di tabrak sofa dan BAM!" Kata Harry sambil melompat lompat di atas Kasur.

Al mendengarkan sambil berkata, "Wow." Entah mengerti atau tidak.

"Dan Lihat, Al. Gigiku lepas!" Harry menunjuk giginya yang ompong di pinggir.

"Hahaha...ompong." Al tertawa sambil menunjuk gigi Harry. Ibunya masuk ke kamar bermaksud mengambil Al.

"Harry, kau sudah menaruh gigimu dibawah bantal?" Tanya Lily. Harry mengangguk, "Sudah, Mom."

"Jangan menunggu Peri gigi, Harry atau dia tidak akan datang." Kata Lily sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, Mom aku ingin melihatnya. Kau juga ingin melihatnya kan, Al?" tanya Harry. Al melompat-lompat, "Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!" Lily tertawa dan mengecup kening Harry, "Peri gigi tidak suka kau melihatnya, Sayang."

"Mom, tadi siang Mom menyebut nama Draco Frost. Siapa dia?" Tanya Harry. Lily duduk disamping kasur Harry dan menyelimuti Harry dengan selimut.

"Draco Frost adalah roh salju yang nakal. Dia sering membekukan apa saja jika dia marah. Dia memiliki wajah tampan, mata kelabu yang dingin dan memakai jubah. Konon dia berumur lebih dari 300 tahun tetapi wajahnya masihlah seperti anak-anak remaja. Draco Frost sangat jahil, dia bisa menjepit hidungmu, melemparimu bola salju tanpa henti dan lain-lain. Tapi dia bisa menjadi orang yang dingin. Dan tentu saja dia bisa ada dimana-mana." Jelas Lily.

"Apa kita bisa melihatnya, Mom?"

"Bisa, Jika kau percaya. Mom melihatnya pertama kali saat berumur 9 tahun. Saat mom tertidur, angin berhembus kencang dan butiran salju memenuhi ruangan kamar. Saat itu mom pikir mom lupa menutup jendela. Mom teringat cerita nenekmu tentang Draco Frost dan saat itu mom langsung percaya bahwa bahwa dia nyata. Dan ternyata, Draco Frost tengah berdiri di depan jendela mom. Dia tersenyum, lalu menghilang." Cerita Lily sambil menatap Al yang tengah tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Wow, Mom. Aku juga ingin melihatnya! Kalau begitu aku juga percaya." Kata Harry.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Saatnya tidur, Harry. Good Night." Lily Mengecup kening Harry dan keluar dari kamar itu sambil membawa AL di gendongannya.

Setelah Lily pergi, Harry tidak langsung tidur. Ia tengah membayangkan sosok Draco Frost. Pasti keren sekali! Tak lama, Harry merasakan angin dingin berhembus membelai rambut coklatnya. Dan sebuah butiran salju menempel di punggung tangannya. Harry terduduk menatap ke segala arah untuk mecari Draco Frost dan,

"Kau manis juga." Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Harry. Harry membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang laki-laki remaja berambut pirang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya. Menatap dirinya dengan iris kelabu itu.

"Tak kusangka anak perempuan yang kutemui puluhan tahun lalu, kini memiliki anak yang semanis ini." Kata remaja itu lagi. Kemudian orang itu terdiam saat melihat Harry menatap tepat ke arahnya.

"Apa anak ini baik-baik saja?" Tanya remaja itu lagi sambil melihat ke arah belakang. Tidak ada siapapun. "Kau melihat apa sih? Tunggu! Jangan bilang kau bisa melihatku? Kau bisa melihatku?"

Harry mengangguk, remaja itu menatap Harry tak percaya sekaligus senang, Harry mencoba menenangkan diri dan bertanya, "Kau, Draco Frost?"

"Ya, kau tahu namaku?" Tanya remaja yang bernama Draco Frost itu. bukannya menjawab, Harry malah memeluk Draco erat, "Ya ampun! Aku tak percaya aku bisa melihatmu! Hello Draco Frost, Namaku Harry Potter. Kau tidak akan membekukanku, kan? Kau tampan sekali! Kapan kau datang kemari?" Harry terus mengoceh da membuat Draco tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut bocah kecil di hadapannya itu.

"Kau ingat tadi siang saat kau meluncur melewati mobil-mobil?" Tanya Draco.

"Iya! Apa kau yang membantuku meluncur sehingga aku tidak tertabrak?" Tanya Harry balik.

"Itu memang aku!" Kata Draco bangga.

"Keren! Dimana kau tinggal, Draco Frost? Aku mau ikut." Kata Harry sambil menarik baju Draco.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, Harry. Kau harus tinggal disini. Ini rumahmu. Aku tinggal di kutub utara."

"Bersama Santa Claus?" Draco mengangguk. Draco mulai menyukai anak yang polos ini.

"Kapan kau bisa mengajakku pergi Draco Frost? Aku ingin ikut." Kata Harry dengan sedih. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat suka dengan Draco Frost. Draco memeluk Harry dengan erat. "Suatu saat nanti, saat kau sudah besar aku akan mengajakmu. Ku harap kau masih percaya bahwa aku nyata." Kata Draco lirih.

"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu, Draco Frost." Gumam Harry. Draco melepas pelukannya, "Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Harry. Draco mengangguk.

"Kumohon, tetaplah tinggal disini. Bersamaku. Aku takut jika kau pergi, aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu walaupun aku percaya padamu, aku takut tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku menyukaimu, Draco Frost." Kata Harry sambil terisak. Draco menangkup kedua pipi Harry ditangannya. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya seorang anak begitu ingin bersamanya seperti Harry saat ini. Sampai menangis pula.

"Harry, Aku akan kembali untukmu. Aku berjanji. Tetaplah percaya padaku dan aku akan ada untukmu, Mengerti? Sampai jumpa, Darling." Draco mengecup kening Harry dan kemudian ia beranjak menuju ke jendela.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa, Draco Frost." Kata Harry sambil tersenyum walau ada air mata yang jatuh kepipinya saat Draco keluar dari jendelanya. Draco berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya lalu menghilang.

"Kau bukanlah orang yang berhati dingin, Draco Frost. Kau keren sekali! Aku jadi semakin suka padamu. Aku akan menunggumu, Draco." Kata Harry sambil menarik selimutnya dan tertidur menuju alam mimpi. Ia tertawa pelan saat merasakan angin dingin menyibak poninya. Ia tidak sabar menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk bertemu Draco.

TBC

A/N

Come back with another fic! Wow! Efek nonton The Rise Of the Guardian sama Frozen jadilah fic ini. Saya jatuh cinta sama Jack Frost! Sumpah, seringainya itu loh keren banget! Sayangnya Indonesia gak ada salju, tapi tiap hujan pasti berasa kayak Jack Frost ada disebelah aku xD #ngayal

Sedikit aneh sih ngerubah nama Draco Malfoy jadi Draco Frost. Tapi Draco tetep penampilan elegan kok XD Dan sedikit bocoran seiring berjalannya cerita, Harry bakal jadi kayak Elsa, you know, bisa mengendalikan es juga. Tapi bukan berarti Harry jadi cewek ya. Harry tetep cowok. Kuharap ada yang mau review buat lanjutannya.

Aku sudah mengedit dan merapikan beberapa Typo disini karena kecerobohanku#sujud2 ngetik pake hape itu sulit banget ya #nataptanganyangkeriting dan tell me jika kalian menemukan Typo lagi^^

So, RnR please?

Flaw^^


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Love

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Rise Of the Guardian © Disney/Dreamwork

Frozen © Disney/Dreamwork

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rate : T

Pair : Drarry

Warning : Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, Yaoi/BL, AU, etc.

Note : HarryRonMione : 17 tahun

FredGeorgeMrytle : 18 tahun

Al : 12 tahun

DLDR

Enjoy!

* * *

7 Tahun kemudian.

"Hermione, selamat ya! Kau memang temanku yang paling jenius! Tak heran kau bisa lulus dengan nilai yang sempurna." Kata Harry sambil menjabat tangan Hermione.

"Terima kasih, Harry. Kau juga dapat nilai yang sangat bagus. Selamat ya! Auntie Lily dan Uncle James pasti sangat bangga padamu." Ujar Hermione dengan senyuman.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Ini semua berkat kau yang mau membantuku belajar. Hah...aku tak menyangka kita akan lulus secepat ini. Aku merindukan masa sewaktu kita kecil." Harry menatap sekeliling lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di musim panas.

"Iya, tapi kita akan tetap bersama-sama, Harry. Mungkin diluar kelihatannya kita sudah remaja tapi di dalam, kita masihlah anak kecil seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Kita masih suka bermain perang bola salju, berseluncur, dan berburu telur paskah. itu sangat mengasyikkan." Kata Hermione sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kita masih bisa melakukannya saat natal nanti, Mione." Ujar Harry. mendengar kata salju, Harry jadi teringat dengan Draco Frost. Dia menceritakan kepada teman-temannya tentang malam itu. dan mereka semua begitu kaget sekaligus tak percaya. Mereka pikir Draco Frost itu tidak ada. Mereka bilang itu hanya imajinasi Harry saja. Tapi Harry berusaha untuk membuat mereka percaya, dan ia berhasil. Saat mereka percaya pada Draco Frost, ia benar-benar mendatangi mereka malam itu.

Alih-alih membayangkan wajah nan tampan milik Draco sambil memejamkan matanya, hembusan angin menyibak poni Harry. Angin yang begitu berbeda. Ini bukan angin musim panas, tapi ini angin yang dingin menusuk. 'Apa kau ada disini, Draco?' batin Harry. ia membuka matanya dan tertawa pelan.

Hermione menoleh dan menatap Harry, "Kenapa, Harry? kau teringat padanya ya?" Goda Hermione. Harry merona dibuatnya, "Kau merasakan angin dingin yang lewat tadi, Mione? kurasa dia hanya sekedar lewat."

"Bukan hanya merasakan, Harry. Aku melihatnya sekilas. Ia terbang sambil menyibak ponimu kalau kau mau tahu. Lalu ia mendarat di pohon itu dan menghilang." Jelas Hermione. Dan cewek itu tertawa saat melihat wajah kecewa Harry.

"Berhenti tertawa, Mione. Kau tahu aku merindukannya. Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" tuntut Harry dengan merengut. Hal itu semakin membuat Hermione terbahak, "Dia itu roh salju, Harry. dia terbang sangat cepat dan menghilang begitu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Tetap saja, aku merindukannya." Kata Harry sambil menangkup kedua pipinya. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, Harry? Dia cinta pertamamu kan? Pantas saja sewaktu Cho menembakmu malah kau tolak. Tapi aku dan yang lainnya tak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksualmu, Harry. kau tetap teman kami yang terbaik." Ujar Hermione yang dibalas ucapan terima kasih oleh Harry.

* * *

Malam itu, Keluarga Potter mengajak Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, dan Myrtle untuk makan malam bersama sekaligus merayakan kelulusan mereka semua.

"Ayo anak-anak! Pilihlah makanan yang kalian suka dan habiskan ya. Jangan pulang sebelum kenyang!" Kata James Potter, Ayah Harry dengan tawa khasnya.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat kalian berjalan beriringan sambil bergandeng tangan saat pertama masuk TK dan sekarang kalian sudah lulus dan akan kuliah. Kalian pasti akan merindukan masa-masa kecil kalian, kan?" Kata Lily sambil tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Tentu saja, Auntie. Kami berencana akan bermain salju musim natal nanti." Kata Fred.

"Dan juga akan berburu Telur paskah." Sambung George.

"Dan berseluncur!" Teriak Albus.

"Hey Albus! Kau suka boneka kelinci paskah pemberianku natal tahun lalu?" Tanya Ron sambil mengacak rambut Albus.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Ronald. Aku sangat suka, terima kasih ya." Kata Albus sambi memberi Ron high five.

"Sama-sama, Buddy." Jawab Ron.

Mereka pun makan malam dengan gembira. Hingga waktunya pulang, Mereka pun berpamitan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Harry berada di kamarnya dan bersiap mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawa berlibur. Ia akan tinggal dengan pamannya, Sirius Black di sana. Tepatnya di Britania Raya, Inggris. Mereka berenam memang berencana akan masuk ke universitas yang berada di negara itu juga, Universitas Hogwarts. Dan untuk menghemat pengeluaran mereka, Sirius menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal bersamanya dan Harry yang di jawab dengan antusias oleh mereka.

Setelah selesai dan menyingkirkan kopernya. Harry beranjak menuju ke lukisan yang ia buat di kanvas dan ia tempel di dinding. Gambar lukisan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemuda yang ia temui di malam natal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Draco Frost. Pemuda yang ia kagumi sekaligus ia cintai. Tetapi ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan, karena Draco tidak pernah muncul dihadapannya. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa Draco mengingkari janjinya untuk menemui Harry dan membawanya terbang menuju tempat-tempat yang indah. Tapi Harry mulai ragu akan hal itu. ia menggelengkan kepalanya membuang prasangka buruk itu dari pikirannya. Tapi bagaimana jika dia melupakan Harry karena menemukan anak kecil atau gadis yang lebih cantik? Ya ampun! Tidak mau! Harry kembali menggelengkan kepalanya hingga ia terhenti saat tiba-tiba ia sulit bernafas dan ia mencoba menghirup udara tetapi tidak bisa. ia merasakan sebuah tangan dingin muncul di hidungnya dan saat itu juga ia mendongak, ia melihat Draco Frost tengah tersenyum padanya, sambil menjepit hidungnya.

"Kau kenapa, hah? Jangan terlalu sering menggelengkan kepalamu, nanti copot. _By the way_, Apa kabar, _Little one_? _Long time no see, eh_? Kau merindukanku?" Senyum Draco makin lebar saat melihat mata Harry membulat. Oh, betapa Draco merindukan anak ini. Draco terlonjak kebelakang saat Harry langsung memeluknya erat.

"DRACO! Kenapa kau tidak muncul lagi dihadapanku? Kau jahat sekali! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Kau berjanji akan mengajakku pergi denganmu, kau ingat?" Tanya Harry sambil terus memeluk erat Draco.

"Wow, Kau benar-benar merindukanku ya. Aku sempat berpikir semakin kau dewasa maka semakin tipis kepercayaanmu padaku. Tapi yang kupikir ternyata kau salah. Kau sangat setia, manis sekali, _Sweety._" Goda Draco yang sukses membuat Harry merona.

"Aku tidak melupakan janji itu, Harry. waktunya sudah tiba. Aku akan membawamu ke kutub utara. Kau akan bertemu dengan Santa Claus, Peri Gigi, Kelinci Paskah, Yeti dan Kurcaci. Tapi kau urus dulu persiapan liburanmu setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu, oke?" Kata Draco yang dibalas anggukan oleh Harry.

"Boleh aku mengajak teman-teman dan adikku? Mereka pasti akan senang jika bertemu kalian. Terutama Albus, dia sangat ingin bertemu kelinci paskah." Kata Harry.

Draco mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kita akan membawa mereka. Aku akan memberitahu Santa untuk meminjam *Snow Globe agar kita bisa sampai disana lebih cepat. Sekarang sudah malam. Tidurlah."

"Temani aku tidur malam ini." Pinta Harry. ia menarik tangan Draco menuju ke kasur dann mereka berdua pun terbaring bersebelahan. Harry tak mau melepaskan diri dari Draco hingga ia terlelap di dekapan Draco.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Harry terbangun dan menemukannya sendirian di atas kasur. Ia menyentuh bantal yang masih terasa dingin. Itu artinya Draco tak meninggalkannya malam itu. Draco pasti baru pergi. lalu ia melihat secarik kertas kecil diatas bantal itu dan mengambilnya. Saat ia membaca memo itu, pipinya bersemu merah.

_Saatnya bangun, Sweety. Setelah sampai di Britania, aku akan mendatangimu, okay. See ya._

_Xoxo Draco._

Harry merasa seperti ada energi yang membuatnya tambah semangat pagi ini. Ia langsung berajak dari kasur dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, ia memakai baju dan mengeluarkan kopernya. Ia turun kebawah menuju ruang makan dan disana sudah ada orang tuanya, adiknya serta teman-temannya yang akan berangkat pagi ini.

"Morning, Harry." Kata mereka dengan serempak.

"Morning, Guys." Balas Harry sambil mendudukan diri di kursi.

"Mom, ayolah. Aku kan liburan! Aku ikut sama Harry ya, please." Pinta Albus sambil menarik-narik baju Lily.

"Kalau kau ikut siapa yang akan mengurusmu, Al. Kau itu nakal." Kata James yang membuat Al merengut.

"Dad tidak membantu! Ayolah Mom. Aku akan jadi anak yang baik. Akan kupastikan kali ini Santa tidak akan memasukanku ke daftar anak-anak nakal." Kata Albus dengan percaya dirinya. Tahun kemarin ia memang tidak mendapat hadiah dari Santa karena masuk ke daftar anak-anak nakal. Ia sengaja menendang bola ke arah Harry sehingga mengenai kepala kakaknya itu. Bukannya meminta maaf, ia malah kabur sambil tertawa. Esok harinya, ia menangis meraung-raung karena tidak ada kado yang bertuliskan 'From : Santa Claus' untuknya.

"Oke, Al! Berhenti merengek. Kau boleh ikut. Sekarang habiskan makananmu lalu beresi pakaianmu sebelum mobil pamanmu datang, okay?" Akhirnya Lily memutuskan untuk mengizinkan Al.

Sementara Al tengah ber-yes yes ria, Harry mengrenyit tidak setuju, "Mom, aku tidak akan mau mengasuhnya. Mom harus tahu itu. aku liburan bukan untuk menjadi Baby sitternya!"

Lily tertawa pelan, "Tenang saja, Harry. aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk mengasuh Al. Ku dengar Remus Lupin, teman pamanmu juga akan liburan di sana. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tahu betapa sayangnya Remus pada Al. Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan."

Harry menghela nafas lega, "Baguslah."

Tak lama, suara klakson mobil berbunyi. Harry dan teman-temannya langsung beranjak menuju ke luar rumah dan melihat mobil mewah terpakir di depan rumah Harry. Dan tampaklah Sirius keluar dari mobil itu.

"Hello, Kids! Lihat, kalian sudah besar sekali! Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih sanggup menggendong kalian." Gurau Sirius yang disambut tawa oleh mereka ber-enam. Lalu muncul Lily dan James. Mereka saling bertegur sapa selagi yang lain memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi mobil. Entah muat atau tidak jangan dipertanyakan #plak.

Kemudian Albus keluar dari rumah sambil membawa koper. Sirius mengrenyit, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau ikut!" tegas Albus sambil terus berjalan menuju mobil dengan cuek.

"Apa-apaan kau, Bocah! Kau bahkan tak memberi pelukan sayang untuk pamanmu ini." Kata Sirius sambil mengangkat tubuh Al yang terbilang mungil itu dan mengayunkannya dengan mudah sementara Al terus berteriak.

"Berhenti, Paman! Kau membuat perutku mual! Aku baru makan kau tahu!" pekik Al. Sirius pun berhenti dan menaruh Al yang berjalan sedikit oleng. Fred dan George tertawa akan hal itu. Sirius sudah seperti idola mereka. Kejahilan mereka berdua merupakan ajaran dari laki-laki itu.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi, Lils, James. See ya!" Kata Sirius sambil melambai ke arah Lily dan James. Ia melihat saat para remaja dan satu bocah itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hati-Hati ya! Jaga diri kalian!" Kata Lily sambil melambai.

"Jangan lupa bawakan ayah oleh-oleh!" Ujar James yang disambut tawa oleh mereka.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

"Bye Auntie!"

"Bye Uncle! Jangan lupa cukur kumismu!"

"Bagus sekali, George!"

* * *

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan melalui pesawat, mereka tiba di Manor itu. mereka tampak begitu _excited_. Para pembantu segera mengambil koper mereka dan membawa masuk ke dalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Wah! Rumah ini besar sekali." Kata Ron penuh kagum.

"Kuharap ada perpustakaan di dalamnya." Ujar Hermione.

"Ayolah, Mione. Santai saja! Ini kan liburan. Kita ke sini untuk liburan bukan untuk membaca." Kata Ron sewot.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku butuh membaca buku agar aku tidak bosan." Jawab gadis itu enteng.

"Apa Sirius memiliki peliharaan Unicorn? Aku suka Unicorn! Dan juga kamar mandi!" Kata Myrtle dengan cekikikan yang khas.

"Setiap rumah pasti ada kamar mandi, Myrtle." Ujar Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Unicorn? Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan Unicorn, Myrtle. Yang ada nanti Unicorn malah takut padamu. Benarkan Fred?"

"Benar sekali George. Dan lagi, kenapa kau suka kamar mandi?"

"Berhenti mengolokku! Aku bisa saja berteriak hingga kalian tuli! Oh tentang kamar mandi, tempat yang cocok untuk merenung sambil mendengarkan tetesan air yang jatuh dari keran, tik...tik...tik, dan suara gelembung sabun yang pecah, plop! Ah, aku tidak sabar lagi!"

Fred dan George memandang Myrtle dengan tatapan aneh. "Apa?" Tanya gadis _gloomy _yang ternyata penuh obsesi itu.

"Tidak ada."

"Oh yeah, jangan lupakan bunyi suara toilet yang baru disiram."

"FRED WEASLEY! BERHENTI MENGEJEKKU!" akhirnya mereka menutup telinga saat Myrtle sudah berteriak.

"Okay, nona Unicorn. Santailah. Tak usah teriak-teriak. Kita disini untuk berlibur, kau tahu!" Kata George berusaha menyingkirkan Fred dari tangan Myrtle yang seakan ingin mencakar tubuh kembarannya itu. hey, dia masih sayang Fred!

"Oke, anak-anak! Hentikan dulu perbincangan kalian. Aku sudah memberi papan nama di masing-masing pintu kalian. Jadi silahkan kalian masuk ke kamar dan segera mandi. Kalian bau sekali." Ujar Sirius sambil menutup hidung. Dan seketika itu juga anak-anak itu menyorakinya.

"Uncle, mana Uncle Remus?" Tanya Al.

Sirius melihat jamnya, "Mungkin dia akan tiba sebentar lagi. Kita tunggu saja ya. Dan jangan lupa turun saat jam makan malam, anak-anak." Pesannya.

"Okay, Uncle." Jawab mereka sambil menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

Makan malam tiba. Ternyata Uncle Remus sudah datang, dan mereka pun melepas rindu pada Uncle yang baiknya luar biasa itu. dan masakan malam ini benar-benar enak.

"Aku yakin setelah pulang dari sini aku akan gendut." Kata Hermione.

"Kau benar, Mione! ini enak sekali." Ujar Ron sambil mengambil 1 potong ayam lagi.

"Kau selalu menyebut semua makanan enak, Ron." Kata George.

"Ron, kau tak berubah ya. Masih saja suka makan. Sama seperti saat kau masih kecil dulu. Lucu sekali! Itulah kenapa aku suka anak kecil." Kata Sirius penuh canda.

"Uncle, jangan berkata seperti itu, kau membuat kami takut." Kata Fred dengan mimik wajah pura-pura takut.

"Yah, benar Fred. Orang ini Phedopil." Sambung George.

Sirius mengrenyit kesal, "Apa maksudmu! Aku bukan Phedopil. Aku suka anak-anak dalam arti kata menyayangi mereka sebagai anak."

Kemudian ia mendengar bisikan dari Fred dan George seperti, 'Kan sudah kubilang.' 'Menyayangi anak-anak. Memang phedopil.' 'dia kesal sendiri, hahaha.'

Sirius menghela nafas. Tak bisa disalahkan juga, kejahilan mereka kan karena ajaran dari dirinya. Sabar, sabar.

* * *

Harry tengah merenung sendirian. Lebih tepatnya menunggu seseorang. Sembari menunggu, ia memilih untuk tiduran di kasurnya. Ia ingat ketika giginya lepas, dia mendapatkan 3 buah telur paskah. Mungkin peri gigi datang bersama kelinci paskah waktu itu. Al saat itu tidak terima karena Harry mendapat telur paskah sementara dia mendapat koin.

Jendela kamar yang terbuka tiba-tiba membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum seketika.

"Kau tahu, Santa dan yang lainnya tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Draco sambil duduk di kasur Harry.

"Benarkah? Aku juga tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka." Kata Harry dengan semangat.

"Okay, Time to go. Ayo kita bangunkan teman-temanmu, Sweety." Ajak Draco. Mereka keluar kamar mengendap-endap, takut membangunkan Sirius, Remus ataupun Pembantu disini.

* * *

**Hermione's Room.**

"Mione! Mione! bangun." Bisik Harry. ia mengguncang pelan tubuh gadis itu hingga membuatnya mengerang.

"Ada apa, Harry?" Ujarnya sambil menguap pelan.

"Kita akan pergi bersama Draco."

Hermione membelalakan matanya saat melihat Draco tengah berdiri di belakang Harry.

"Draco Frost? Bagaimana bisa? kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Hermione beruntut.

"Ke kutub utara, kita akan bertemu Santa Claus dan yang lainnya. Ayo bantu aku membangunkan yang lain." Jawab Harry.

"Sebelum itu izinkan aku mencuci muka dulu." Hermione pun pamit ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**Ronald's Room.**

"Ngrrrookk."

"Ew, Ron! Bangun!" kata Hermione.

"Hah? Makanan ku belum habis, mom." Ternyata Ron tengah mengiggau. Harry dan Draco terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Ronald Weasley, buka matamu sekarang!" Tegas Hermione. Ia tak sabar lagi ingin bertemu Peri gigi dan yang lainnya. Tapi agak terhambat karena susah membangunkan Ron. Belum lagi yang lainnya.

"Mom, Aku melihat Draco Frost berciuman dengan Harry." Gumam Ron yang sukses membuat Harry kelabakan dan merona. Sementara Draco memandangnya penuh arti.

"Ron! Bangun sekarang juga!" Akhirnya Harry menepuk bahu Ron dengan keras hingga ia terlonjak bangun sambil terduduk.

"Hah! Ah! Apa?"

"Ron, Kita harus segera pergi." Kata Hermione.

Mata Ron membulat saat ada Draco disana, "Woah! Bloody Hell, mate! Draco Frost ada disini. Pantas saja udaranya jadi dingin."

"Berhenti mengoceh, cuci wajahmu dan ikut kami." Kata Harry.

* * *

**Myrtle's Room.**

"Woah, aku tak mengira dia sangat suka warna pink." Gumam Ron.

"Dan Unicorn." Tambah Harry.

"Dan kamar mandi."

Tiba-tiba Myrtle terbangun, "Aku dengar itu! apa yang kalian lakuk-Demi tanduk unicorn! Draco Frost?"

"Yap, nona Gloomy. Saatnya bangun dan kita akan pergi menemui Santa." Kata Draco sambil menuju ke kamar Fred dan George.

"Setidaknya kami tak perlu susah-susah untuk membangunkanmu, Myrtle." Kata Hermione dengan ketus sembari melirik Ron yang menggumam 'Sorry.'

"Kau dengar itu? dia memanggilku nona Gloomy. Aku merasa spesial!" pekik Myrtle.

"Sush, Myrtle! Uncle bisa tahu nanti." Bisik Ron.

Tampaknya Harry cemburu mendengar perkataan Myrtle tadi. Sekarang dia tak se-_excited _tadi. Dan Hermione menyadari itu, "Harry kau oke?"

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa? ayo cepatlah. Aku ingin segera pergi." Katanya sambil merengut dan keluar dari kamar Myrtle.

Hermione menatap Myrtle dengan menyalahkan, "Apa?" Tanya Myrtle.

"Kau membuatnya cemburu, Myrtle. Kau tahu perasaannya, kan?" Kata Hermione.

"Oops! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu! Ayo susul dia." Kata Myrtle.

* * *

**Fred and George's Room.**

Harry membuka pintu dan ternyata kembar itu sudah bangun dan tengah tertawa dengan Draco. Itu semakin membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ehm, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Harry dengan ketus.

"Woah! Harry. sabarlah sedikit. Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Draco.

"Belum. Adikku belum bangun. Biar aku saja yang bangunkan." Harry pun pergi ke kamar adikknya meninggalkan mereka yang kebingungan.

"Dia kenapa jadi murung begitu?" Tanya Draco. Hermione meringis, "Well, Draco kuharap kau mau mengerti. Harry menyukaimu."

Draco tertawa pelan, "Ya, aku juga menyukainya."

"Tapi dia menyukaimu dalam arti yang lain. Ya kau tahu kan maksudku?"

Senyum di wajah Draco luntur seketika.

"Dia cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Fred dan George tadi. Dan lagi, tadi sewaktu di kamar Myrtle, kau seakan memberi nama kesayangan pada Myrtle. Dia merasa begitu karena kau memberikannya perhatian yang spesial kan?" jelas Hermione.

"Jadi, itulah kenapa sekarang dia yang jadi _gloomy_ di antara kita?" Canda George sambil melirik Myrtle yang tampak tak peduli.

"A-aku tak pernah tahu hal itu. Aku tak tahu kalau perasaanku terbalas olehnya." Gumam Draco.

"Wait! What? Kau juga menyukainya." Tanya Ron dengan tak percaya.

"Ya, sejak pertama kali ia memelukku, degup jantungku mulai tidak normal. Kau tahu aku hanya muncul di hadapan anak-anak satu kali dalam seumur hidup mereka. Tapi berbeda untuknya. Aku ingin berada disisinya terus."

"Dan kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau bisa muncul berkali-kali di hadapan kami saat sedang bersama Harry." Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tak mau dia cemburu dan menyuruhku untuk menjauhi anak-anak. aku tidak mau melakukan itu." Ujar Draco lirih.

"Jangan kecewakan dia, Draco. Dia berharap banyak padamu." Ujar Myrtle. Draco tak menjawab, ia ragu.

"Aw, Moaning Myrtle manis sekali kata-katamu." Ejek Fred memulai perang.

"Selain ingin bercita-cita jadi penjaga kamar mandi, ia juga ingin mendalami profesi sebagai konsultasi cinta, Fred." Kata George yang disambut tawa oleh Fred.

Myrtle menggeram, "Kalian! Awas saja. Saat tiba di kutub utara akan kuhabisi kalian."

Lalu suara berisik dari luar menginterupsi mereka. Pintu terbuka dan menampakan Harry yang datang bersama Albus.

"Dia pipis dicelana. Itulah kenapa kami lama sekali." Kata Harry dengan frustasi.

"Albus! Kau itu sudah 12 tahun. bagaimana bisa kau ngompol terus?" Tanya Hermione dengan tegas.

"Tadi aku mimpi sedang berenang. Makanya aku ngompol." Jawab Albus dengan alasannya.

"Tidak masuk akal, bocah!" Ejek George.

Draco tak henti-hentinya menatap Harry. "Kau kenapa? Kau marah?" Tanya Draco.

"Marah kenapa? memangnya ada masalah? Ayo cepat kita pergi." Kata harry sambil menetralkan emosinya. Draco mengeluarkan Snow Globe dari jubahnya dan membisikkan, 'North Pole.'

Lalu Draco langsung melempar benda itu dan muncul semacam lingkaran dimensi menuju tempat lain.

"Wicked!" gumam si kembar.

"Ayo." Ajak Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Harry. Dengan ragu, Harry membalas uluran tangan Draco dan berjalan menuju ke lingkaran dimensi dan menghilang.

"Ya tuhan! Hebat sekali! Aku duluan!" Kata Hermione dengan girang. Disusul oleh Myrtle dan Ron.

"Together?" Kata si kembar dengan kompak sambil mengangguk.

"Tidak! Aku duluan!" kata mereka lagi dengan aksi saling berebutan dan lalu menghilang diikuti lingkaran dimensi yang juga menghilang. Tinggallah kamar yang kosong. Well, mereka tak sekompak yang kalian kira.

* * *

TBC

A/N

Okay, kalian bisa lanjut ke chap tiga karena kau update double. Dan mungkin kalian bisa membayangkan Santa Claus itu seperti percampuran antara Dumbledore dan Hagrid(?) soalnya mereka sama-sama baik hati dan sama-sama berjanggut(?) tapi Santa clause kan rata-rata berisi, tapi semua kembali ke imajinasi kalian masing-masing :D oh ya, Santanya disini namanya North seperti di ROTG, dan ngomongnya pake aksen Rusia. Kalo ngomong 'R' nya jelas banget.

Note : * Snow globe itu bola salju yang dibisikin nama tempat yang ingin kalian kunjungi lalu lempar dan BOOF! Tinggal masuk deh ke lingkaran dimensi. Sebenarnya aku gak tahu nama lingkaran di film itu. jadi ngarang-ngarang aja xD

Okay, do you mind to review? :D

Flaw


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Love

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Rise Of the Guardian © Disney/Dreamwork

Frozen © Disney/Dreamwork

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rate : T

Pair : Drarry

Warning : Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, Yaoi/BL, AU, etc.

Note : HarryRonMione : 17 tahun

FredGeorgeMrytle : 18 tahun

Al : 12 tahun

DLDR

Enjoy!

* * *

Terpukau. Itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Mereka sudah berada di rumah Santa Claus tinggal. Dan mereka berada di ruangan yang entahlah, mereka pun juga tidak tahu. terlihat ada sofa berwarna merah, api yang menyala di perapian. Lalu ada sebuah bola bumi yang besar tengah berputar. Ada begitu banyak sinar kecil di bola bumi itu.

"Selamat Datang di North Pole!" Sebuah suara dengan aksen Rusia yang kental membuat mereka menoleh dan terkejut seketika.

"Halo, anak-anak! Senang rasanya bisa mengundang kalian kesini. Terima kasih Draco sudah mengantar mereka." Kata orang berbadan besar itu lagi. Orang itu memiliki janggut panjang berwarna putih.

"Tak masalah, North." Jawab Draco.

"Oh, my god! Apa kau Santa Claus?" Tanya Harry dengan masih tak percaya.

Santa itu pun tertawa, "Hahahah tentu saja, nak. Aku satu-satunya Santa yang asli. Ayo kemarilah! Jangan takut. Duduk di sini." Katanya Sambil menepuk sofa.

Harry dan teman-temannya yang masih dalam keadaan shock itupun menuruti perkataan Santa Claus. Mereka terduduk dan saling memandang masing-masing. Para Elf mendekati mereka untuk sekedar tersenyum.

"Kalian tampak gugup dan kedinginan. Kurasa kalian butuh Cookies dan teh. ELF! Bawakan kami cookies dan teh." Perintahnya kepada para Elf.

Mereka memperhatikan betapa lucunya bentuk Elf yang mereka lihat saat ini. Besarnya kurang lebih setengah dari lenganmu, Dengan kakinya yang mungil, lalu pakaiannya yang berbentuk kerucut berwarna merah dengan lonceng di atasnya.

"Mereka lucu sekali." Gumam Hermione dengan gemas.

"Kau benar! Rasanya aku ingin memakan mereka." Sambung Myrtle tak kalah gemas. Tapi bukannya tersanjung, para Elf langsung bubar dan lari terbirit-birit mendengar hal itu.

"Kalian suka tempat ini, Anak-anak?" Tanya Santa.

"Tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, Mr. Santa. Kami sangat senang sekali bisa berada disini. Tapi, kenapa anda mengizinkan kami datang kesini? Bukankah kalian seharusnya menjadi sebuah rahasia?" Tanya Harry.

"Itu karena kalian spesial, Harry. kenapa? karena rata-rata banyak anak didunia yang setelah beranjak dewasa mereka tidak akan percaya lagi akan eksistensi kami. Padahal kami pernah menampakkan wujud kami kepada mereka. Tapi, yah kalian berbeda. Semakin bertambah umur kalian, maka semakin kalian percaya kepada kami. Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kami sengaja mengundang kalian kesini." Jelas Santa.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Santa. Dan terima kasih juga untuk Draco Frost yang sering muncul dihadapan kami sehingga membuat kami selalu percaya bahwa kalian itu nyata." Kata Fred.

"Sama-sama, anak-anak. Silahkan nikmati cookies dan tehnya. Aku akan memanggil, Kelinci Paskah, Peri gigi, dan Sandman. Draco tolong awasi para Elf agar tidak mengacau di tempat para Yeti bekerja." Ujar Santa sambil beranjak pergi. begitupula Draco.

"Mereka akan datang? Keren sekali!" pekik Al dengan senang.

Mereka memakan cookie itu dengan tenang, Sesekali Al menyuapi Elf yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Lihat! Itu yeti!" Tunjuk George kepada seekor makhluk berbulu dan berbadan besar. Makhluk itu mendekat ke arah mereka dan melambaikan tangannya

"Wow! Besarnya hampir sama dengan Santa. Hai, Yeti." Sapa Harry dengan menjabat tangan Yeti itu.

"**Grriwarrryaf**!" Kata Yeti itu sambil membalas jabat tangan kecil Harry dan mengangguk.

"Hah?" Mereka memasang wajah bingung atas apa yang di katakan Yeti itu.

"**Durbla bardlaburdlew Dwarburghwetee?**" Bukannya makin jelas, Yeti itu malah semakin membuat mereka bingung.

"Hah?"

"**AH! Dwargbraf!**" Yeti itu tampak pasrah sambil menutup wajahnya karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Dia bicara bahasa Yeti." Kata Fred.

"Aku tahu itu! tapi artinya apa?" Balas George.

"Mungkin semacam perkenalan." Kata Ron.

"Ah! Disini rupanya kau, Phil. Sudah menyapa anak-anak? Kuharap kalian mengerti bahasa yeti. Kau tahu, aku hanya butuh waktu 1 minggu untuk mengerti bahasa mereka." Kata Santa dengan senyuman.

"Err, Mr. Santa sebenarnya kami tidak mengerti apa perkataannya." Kata Harry.

"Oh! Aku kira kalian mengerti perkataannya. Dia memberitahu bahwa namanya adalah Phil, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Jelas Santa.

"Oh, kalau begitu senang bertemu denganmu juga, Phil." Kata Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Griwaryaf, Phil." Canda Fred sambil berusaha berbahasa Yeti.

"**OHOHOHOH!**" Yeti itu tertawa sambil melambai lalu pergi.

"Aku mulai tertarik pada Yeti." Kata George.

"Ah! Kupikir kau tertarik pada wanita." Ejek Fred yang dibalas pukulan di bahunya.

"Apa masih banyak lagi Yeti disini?" Tanya Myrtle.

Santa mengangguk, "Ya, mereka sedang bekerja membuat mainan. Mereka adalah pekerjaku."

"Membuat mainan? Kupikir para Elf yang membuatnya." Kata Hermione tak percaya.

"Well, kami biarkan saja anak-anak di dunia percaya akan hal itu. para Elf sebenarnya juga ikut andil dalam pembuatan mainan. Hanya saja mereka lebih sering mengacau. Tapi keterampilan memasak mereka sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Maka dari itu aku menjadika mereka koki disini. Dan kulihat sepertinya Albus dekat sekali dengan Dingle." Kata Santa sambil menunjuk Albus yang masih menyuapi Elf yang dipanggil Dingle itu.

"Namanya Dingle? Dia lucu sekali Mr. Santa." Kata Al. Dingle tampak merona mendengarnya.

"Mr. Santa. sinar apa yang ada di sekeliling bola bumi yang besar itu?" Tanya Hermione denga penuh keingintahuan.

"Sinar itu adalah anak-anak dari seluruh dunia yang percaya bahwa kami nyata. termasuk kalian didalamnya. dan jika cahaya itu menghilang, artinya mereka sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan adanya santa claus dan lain-lain." jelas Santa yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hermione.

Dan tak lama, para _Guardian_ anak-anak itu pun datang. Mereka tak lain adalah, Manusia pasir atau lebih sering dipanggil Sandman/Sandy, Kelinci Paskah, Peri gigi dan Draco Frost.

"Lihat! Itu Sandman!" Kata Myrtle sambil menunjuk manusia pasir. Seluruh tubuhnya berbalut pasir berwarna oranye.

"Siapa Sandman, Kak Myrtle? Mom tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Sandman sebelumnya." Tanya Al sembari berjabat tangan.

"Sandman adalah manusia pasir. Pasir di tubuhnya bukanlah pasir biasa. Pasir itu adalah kumpulan dari mimpi-mimpi indah untuk kita. Makanya setiap malam kau selalu mendapat mimpi indah karena, Sandman. Dia tidak bisa berbicara, tapi kita masih bisa berkomunikasi dengannya menggunakan pasir-pasir yang muncul di kepalanya, benar begitu Sandman?" Kata Myrtle. Sandman menjawab dengan membentuk memberikan kedua jempolnya sebagai tanda 'Ya'

"Wow! Kalau begitu senang bertemu denganmu, Sandman. Perkenalkan, Aku Albus.!" Kata Al.

"Dan Aku Myrtle." Sambung Myrtle.

"Peri gigi! Namaku Hermione Granger. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu!" Kata Hermione dengan senang.

"Well, Hermione, senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Apa kau menjaga gigimu dengan baik? Ingat, jangan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi permen. Kasihan gigimu." Pesan Peri gigi sambil menyentil hidung mancung Hermione. Hal itu membuatnya tertawa.

"Ayahku seorang dokter gigi, aku tidak diperbolehkan makan permen. Kau bisa cek gigiku jika kau mau." Kata Hermione.

"Benarkah? Ayo buka mulutmu! Aaa, yes! Gigimu putih berkilau layaknya salju. Anak pintar." Puji Peri gigi.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Mate! Bukankah kau anak kecil yang kehilangan gigi sebanyak lima buah karena terjatuh saat Ice skating?" Tanya Kelinci paskah sambil menunjuk Albus yang menatapnya dengan kagum. Bagaimana tidak, kelinci ini setinggi ayahnya dan membawa boomerang di kedua tangannya. Bukanah itu keren?

"Al kehilangan lima buah gigi?" Tanya Fred pada Harry, "Yah, dia bermain sangat liar saat itu. dan tak sengaja ia tergelincir dan kami menemukan giginya sudah copot." Kata Harry yang membuat Fred dan George meringis. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Hai, Kelinci! Namaku Albus! Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu! Ini seperti mimpi! Aku tidak ingin bangun rasanya." Pekik Al dengan girangnya. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kelinci paskah.

"Yah, senang berkenalan denganmu, Albus. Ini untukmu, sebagai tanda perkenalan." Kelinci paskah memberi 2 buah telur paskah yang berwarna-warni kepada Al. Al mengambilnya dengan senang, "Wohoo! Telur paskah! Terima kasih, Kelinci. Aku suka ini!"

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat pembuatan telur paskah lain waktu, kau mau?" Tawar Kelinci.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Al.

Harry hanya terdiam melihat interaksi para Guardian itu, kemudian ia mendongak ke arah Draco yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, "Kau masih marah padaku? Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengenyampingkanmu atau apa. Aku hanya ingin bersikap adil kepada anak-anak. Tapi kau harus tahu kau lah yang paling spesial, disini." Draco menarik tangan Harry menuju jantungnya yang mulai berdegup kencang.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Draco? Apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?" Tanya Harry. dia yakin Draco juga menyukainya. Sama besarnya seperti yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya butuh kepastian Draco. Agar semuanya jelas, agar ia tak perlu cemburu lagi, agar ia tahu bahwa Draco miliknya, agar ia bisa leluasa menunjukkan cintanya.

"Aku merasakannya, Harry. tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Bukan waktunya." Kata Draco sambil berbalik. Ia melihat yang lain masih saling berinteraksi satu sama lain.

"Kapan, Draco? Dan kenapa? aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga. Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu, sungguh jelas. Aku ingin bebas mencintaimu tanpa rasa takut untuk cemburu." Harry mulai gelisah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, setelah selama ini. tapi aku seorang Guardian, Harry. anak-anak di dunia membutuhkanku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti cinta-cintaan. Aku punya pekerjaan, yaitu membahagiakan anak-anak. Dan ini terlalu cepat! Bersikaplah seperti dulu, seperti sebelum kau bertemu denganku." Kata Draco dengan dingin. Harry hampir meneteskan air mata kalau saja ia tak merasakan pelukan dari Myrtle yang berusaha menenangkannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, keadaan mulai hening. Yang lainnya jadi tak enak mendengar perdebatan tadi.

"So, ada yang mau ke Tooth Palace." Tanya Peri gigi mencoba mencairkan suasana yang dingin.

Santa Mengangguk, "Benar sekali, Peri! Semuanya, kita ke kereta luncur sekarang. Ayo ikut aku."

"Aku memilih terbang saja, North." Kata Draco sambil terbang menuju ke Tooth Palace.

'Dia menghindariku sekarang?' Batin Harry.

"Come on, Harry." Ajak Hermione. Dia tahu teman laki-lakinya ini sedang kalut. mungkin tidak ada salahnya mengajak Harry ke Tooth Palace untuk _refreshing._

* * *

Perjalanan menggunakan Kereta Luncur adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Kelinci Paskah. Kau tak tahu betapa gilanya, Santa mengendarai Kereta itu. selagi anak-anak menikmatinya, Kelinci berusaha menelan ketakutannya, apalagi saat kereta itu terbang.

"Aku benci cara berkendaramu, North!" Kata kelinci.

"Lama kelamaan kau akan menyukainya, Kelinci." Balas Santa sambil tertawa.

Fred dan George tertawa melihat Kelinci itu ketakutan. Sebuah ide jahil melintas diatas kepala mereka. Dan kali ini Fred lah yang melakukannya.

Fred berdiri di ujung kereta untuk melihat pemandangan. Lalu ia memanggil kelinci, "Hey, Kelinci. Lihat pemandangan bagus in-WOAHHHHH!" Fred pura-pura terjatuh.

Reaksi Kelinci pun sesuai harapan, "AH! YA AMPUN! DEMI TELUR PASKAH, NORTH! SEORANG ANAK TERJATUH!" Teriak Kelinci sambil mencoba melihat kebawah dengan seluruh keberaniannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Fred tengah berbaring santai diatas sayap kereta dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Ah, kau mengkhawatirkanku, ya?" Kata Fred.

"Aw, manis sekali, Kelinci." Sambung Fred.

"Kalian tidak sopan telah membuatku jantungan, bocah kembar!" umpat Kelinci dengan kesal.

"Pegangan semuanya! Kita akan menggunakan snow globe agar lebih cepat." Kata Santa. Anak-anak bersorak gembira sementara Kelinci mengerang.

Santa berbisik ke arah snow globe, "Tooth palace." Lalu ia melempar benda itu. dengan cepat, kereta itu melesat masuk ke dalam Tooth Palace.

Tapi keadaan tak seperti yang dikira. Beberapa kuda berwarna hitam menyerang kereta itu hingga terjatuh menghantam lantai marmer berwarna-warni itu. Draco tengah menatap nyalang ke segala arah, begitu juga Peri gigi.

"Ada apa, Draco? Peri gigi?" Tanya Santa. Ia turun dari kereta diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Voldemort. _He's back_. Dia berusaha mengacau disini. Untungnya tak ada yang hilang." Kata Peri gigi.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Kelinci sambil mengeluarkan Boomerangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia sudah pergi." Kata Draco.

"Pergi? aku belum pergi, Guardians." Sebuah suara menggema membuat mereka menatap ke segala arah. Lalu munculah seorang laki-laki pucat tak berhidung dan berjubah hitam tengah menunggangi kuda hitam yang menyerang kereta tadi. "Bahkan aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Voldemort." Geram Santa Claus sambil menatap Voldemort tajam,

"Kau pengecut! Apa maumu, Berengsek!" Teriak Kelinci.

"Ow! Ow! Jaga bicaramu saat ada anak remaja itu, Kelinci. Kau tanya apa mauku? Aku ingin semua anak percaya padaku. Aku ingin mereka semua mengetahui dan merasakan apa itu ketakutan, dan mimpi buruk. Mungkin dulu aku tersingkir dan terus bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur mereka karena kehadiran kalian. Bersikap sok pahlawan dan membuat seluruh anak melupakanku. Mereka bilang, 'itu hanya mimpi buruk. Tak ada yang namanya *Boogey-man.' Dan aku harus tahan bertahun-tahun tanpa ada seorangpun yang takut. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka akan merasakan ketakutan, dan kalian, tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan Santa Claus, Sandman, Draco Frost, Kelinci paskah, bahkan Peri gigi. Hahahah nikmati masa kelammu, Guardians." Dan seketika asap hitam menyelimuti tubuh Voldemort dan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Siapa Voldemort?" Tanya Albus dengan takut.

"Dia adalah hantu mimpi buruk. Selalu berusaha mengacaukan Sandman saat sedang menebar pasir mimpi indah dan menggantinya dengan pasir hitam, yaitu mimpi buruk." Jelas Santa.

"Dia orang yang sama yang kutemui di bawah kolong tempat tidur adikku." Kata Myrtle.

"Dia keterlaluan." Geram Kelinci.

"Dia sangat _Creepy._" Kata si kembar.

"Tingkatkan pertahanan Palace ini, Peri gigi. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. dan anak-anak, sebaiknya kita tunda dulu tour ke Tooth Palace-nya. Saatnya kembali ke tempat yang aman." Kata Santa sembari berjalan menuju ke kereta diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

* * *

Mereka terus berkunjung ke North Pole selama 2 minggu. Agar tidak ketahuan oleh, Sirius dan Remus, Mereka berkunjung pada pagi hari saat Sirius dan Remus bekerja dan pulang saat tengah malam, karena jam segitu Sirius baru pulang dari kantor.

Dan selama itu pula Draco dan Harry saling mendiami satu sama lain. Walau sebenarnya Harry terus mencoba untuk menegur Draco tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah keheningan. Dan selama itu pula Voldemort terus gencar mengacaukan kegiatan para Guardian.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamiku?" Tanya Harry saat ia melihat Draco tengah duduk di jendela perpustakaan milik Santa.

"Aku terus meyakinkan diri untuk terus mempercayai ke-eskistensian-mu di masa remajaku dengan begitu sulit, dan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku, kau malah mendiamkanku. Inilah akhir yang kudapat. Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi anak-anak! Aku cemburu karena aku sayang padamu! tapi aku tak pernah cemburu pada anak-anak. Dan kini kau menyuruhku untuk tak percaya padamu. Kau pikir itu mudah! A-aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau juga mencintaiku, tapi tidak dengan mengacuhkanku. Itu sakit sekali." Kata Harry sambil menahan sakit hatinya.

"Aku tidak mau kau cemburu dan melampiaskan amarahmu kepada anak-anak saat mereka tengah bersamaku. Kau itu masih remaja. Emosionalmu masih tak menentu. Aku tidak bisa menjauhi mereka." Jawab Draco.

"TAPI AKU TAK PERNAH MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENJAUHI MEREKA KAN?" Habis sudah kesabaran Harry.

"Lihat! Aku baru saja berkata dan sekarang terjadi. Kau begitu emosional."

"Kenapa kau menuduhku akan menyakiti mereka?" Tanya Harry dengan suara gemetar berusaha menahan tangis. Ia melihat Draco beranjak meinggalkannya.

"Kenapa kau menuduhku melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikiranku?" Lanjut Harry dengan suara agak keras supaya Draco mendengar.

"Cukup, Harry." Geram Draco.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU, DRACO!"

Mendengar teriakan Harry semakin membuat emosi Draco langsung memuncak.

"AKU BILANG CUKUP!" Teriak Draco. tanpa Ia lepas kendali, tangannya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan jarum-jarum es yang langsung melesat ke arah Harry dan tertancap masuk ke dalam jantung Harry.

"Ugh!" Harry mengerang saat merasa sakit di jantungnya, terasa dingin dan menyakitkan. Ia membuka tangannya dan melihat ke arah dadanya membeku terkena es. Tak ada darah, namun menyakitkan. Beberapa helai rambut coklatnya berubah menjadi pirang pucat serupa dengan rambut Draco. Ia mendongak menatapa Draco dengan tak percaya.

Draco sendiri menatap Harry dengan shock, "Harry! a-aku minta maaf." Draco berusaha mendekat namun Harry mundur sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Menjauh dariku." Kata Harry berusaha menjauhi Draco. Dan dalam sekejap mata, Harry langsung berlari keluar dari rumah Santa menuju ke tempat yang ia sendiri tak tahu.

Bukannya tak mau mengejar, Draco masih tak menyangka ia menyakiti Harry. terlebih lagi, ia lepas kendali.

"Ada apa, Draco. Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak, hah?" Tanya Santa yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia melihat wajah panik Draco.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kini Peri gigi yang bertanya.

"Aku lepas kendali. A-aku menyakitinya!" Ujar Draco. Kakinya menjadi lemas dan ia terduduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Harry?" Tanya Peri gigi lagi.

"Aku membekukan hatinya! Aku benar-benar menyesal." Ia merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya.

Santa menatap Draco tak percaya, "Kenapa kau bisa ceroboh, Draco! Kita tak tahu apa efek dari pembekuan hati yang kau lakukan! Ayo cari Harry sebelum hal buruk terjadi padanya." Kata Santa. Dan sebelum ia beranjak pergi, sebuah lengan menahannya.

"Tidak, North. Ini salahku. Aku akan segera mencarinya. Kalian jaga teman-teman Harry. aku akan membawanya pulang." Kata Draco dan langsung melesat keluar melalui jendela.

"Apa kau yakin Draco bisa melakukannya sendiri?" Tanya Kelinci.

"Kita tunggu saja. jika dia tidak kembali, kita akan menyusul." Kata Sata sambil menatap jendela yang menampakkan tumpukan salju yang berwarna putih.

* * *

Harry berusaha berlari, kerja jantungnya saat ini diluar kendali. Kadang normal, kadang cepat dan kadang lemah. Ia tak tahu akan kemana. Ia tak peduli lagi akan apapun. Ia benci semuanya! Ia benci Draco yang tak percaya padanya. saat ia merasa sudah kehilangan energy, ia memutuskan berhenti dan terduduk di atas danau licin yang membeku karena temperatur yang begitu dingin.

Dadanya semakin sakit dan sakit. Semakin ia menghirup udara, semakin sakit rasanya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa seseorang memegang rambutnya dan...

BRAK!

Orang itu menendangnya hingga ke tengah danau beku. Orang itu adalah Voldemort yang tengah menyeringai.

"Ah! Salah satu anak yang kutemui di Tooth Palace, right? Atau bisa kubilang kau adalah _love interest_-nya Draco Frost. Hahahaha! Aku sudah memata-mataimu dari kecil. Jadi jangan heran jika aku tahu. Kurasa aku mendapatkan kelemahan dari Draco Frost. Jika aku membunuhmu, maka pikiran Draco akan terganggu dan runyam akan kematianmu, dan dia akan melupakan anak-anak karena terlalu sibuk menyesali perbuatannya padamu." Kata Voldemort dengan suara yang bergema dan _spooky_.

Harry beringsut mundur, "Menjauh dariku!" Geram Harry saat Voldemort memegang dagunya.

"Kenapa, Harry? kau takut kepadaku? Kau takut kepada Boogeyman?" Tanya Voldemort dengan seringai seramnya.

"Aku tak mau berlama-lama denganmu. Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" Voldemort menghentakkan kakinya ke danau itu hingga danau yang Harry duduki pecah dan menyebabkan Harry tercebur kedalam danau.

"Rasakan dinginnya, Nak. Rasakan dingin yang akan membunuhmu secara perlahan! Ahahahaha!" Voldemort pun menghilang dengan tawanya yang masih menggema.

Harry berusaha naik, tapi tidak bisa. beberapa kali ia tergelincir karena licinnya permukaan danau. disisi lain, ia tidak bisa berenang. Dengan terpaksa ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan agar ia tak terjatuh lebih dalam.

Ia berusaha menahan rasa dingin yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Ditambah lagi dadanya yang makin sakit. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kematian datang menjemputnya. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat adalah wajah itu. wajah Draco yang dicintainya. Wajah orang yang sudah menyakitinya.

Harry mulai menggigil dan hilang kesadaran, yang ia ingat terakhir kali ada ia mengucapkan nama seseorang sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

"Draco..."

* * *

TBC

A/N

So, how? do you guys like it? I hope so! Well, aku harap fic ini gak makin ngaco ya^^ aku seneng banget dapat respon positif yang bikin aku semangat bikin chapter selanjutnya. Dan maaf jika alurnya kecepatan. Karena aku merasa begitu. Aku Cuma gak mau bertele-tele. Aku maunya langsung ke konflik #berasahebataja

Oh ya, *Boogeyman itu hantu. Jadi disini Voldemort itu hantu yang suka sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur alias kasur. Bayanganku saat nonton Rise of the Guardian terutama saat lihat Pitch Black langsung teringat Voldemort. Padahal gak ada mirip-miripnya. Ada sih kesamaanya, sama-sama jahat, gelap dan suka ngilang tiba-tiba kek jelangkung #diavadakedavra.

dan bahasa Yeti, entah kenapa aku suka banget cara mereka ngomong. gak jelas tapi lucu! :D

Okay, akhir kata

Review Please? \^^/

Flaw

P.S. : Periksa kolong kasur kalian ya, siapa tahu kalian liat voldemort. Tulis di review kalo kalian liat dia disitu. #berusaha_nakutin #Gagal #ditampol


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen Love

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Rise Of the Guardian © Disney/Dreamwork

Frozen © Disney/Dreamwork

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Rate : T

Pair : Drarry

Warning : Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, Yaoi/BL, AU, etc.

Note : HarryRonMione : 17 tahun

FredGeorgeMrytle : 18 tahun

Al : 12 tahun

DLDR

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco sudah terbang ke segala arah untuk mencari Harry tapi yang ia temukan nihil!

"Dimana kau, Harry?" Bisiknya lirih di tengah terpaan salju. Ia terduduk di ujung tebing yang tertutupi salju. Ia terdiam dan merenungi apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Harry. ia menyesal, sungguh. Ia tak bermaksud menyakiti remaja yang ia cintai itu. ia tak menyangka betapa bodohnya ia bisa terbawa emosi dan lepas kendali.

Matanya terbelalak, "Kenapa aku tak menyadari bahwa kau tidak mungkin menyakiti anak-anak diseluruh dunia, Harry? karena kau adalah salah satu dari anak-anak yang harus kulindungi. Dan justru akulah menyakitimu. Dimana kau, Love?"

"Menyadari hal yang sudah pergi itu tidak ada gunanya." Sebuah suara menggema membuat Draco berdiri dan berbalik mencari darimana sumber suara itu berasal. Dan asap hitam mengepul muncul di depan Draco, menampakkan Voldemort yang tengah menatap Draco dengan pandangan pura-pura prihatin.

"Kau tak seharusnya menyakiti Harry, Draco. Dia begitu sedih, Tapi emosi yang membuatmu melukainya, dan aku mengerti akan hal itu." Kata Voldemort seakan bersimpati.

Amarah Draco memuncak, berarti ia mengetahui dimana Harry berada. Berarti hantu ini telah bertemu dengan Harry.

"KAU TAK MENGERTI APAPUN!" Teriak Draco sambil berlari menuju ke arah Voldemort dan menyerangnya dengan es tajam meluncur ke arah Voldemort yang langsung di hancurkan oleh hantu itu dengan asap hitamnya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan! Dan kau! Baru saja kehilangan orang yang kau cintai! HARRY SUDAH MATI!" Teriak Voldemort sambil terus menangkis serangan Draco.

Kemudian Draco terdiam, "Harry tidak mungkin mati! Kau bohong! DIA BELUM MATI!"

Voldemort tertawa, "Well, terserah kau saja. Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Kenapa? karena dia mati ditangan orang yang tepat. Yaitu aku. Karena guardian seperti kau tak seharusnya menyakiti seorang anak. Bagaimana jika anak di seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Draco Frost telah menyakiti seorang anak hingga tewas. Kau akan merasakan betapa sakitnya ketika anak-anak tidak ada lagi yang percaya padamu. Kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu. Dan kau, tidak akan lagi menjadi guardian. HAHAHAHAH! Kesimpulan dari semua itu adalah, Harry. Mati. Ditanganku."

"ARRRRGGHHH! DIAM KAU!" Geram Draco. Ia kembali menyerang Voldemort, tapi kali ini denga bertubi-tubi sehingga membuat Voldemort kelabakan karenanya. Draco menyerang dari belakang dan melempar bongkahan es besar ke tubuh Voldemort dan membuatnya terhuyung seketika. Dan saat Voldemort berbalik,

CRAASSHH!

Darah hitam mengalir dari dada Voldemort. Rasa sakit menyerang hantu itu membuatnya mengerang penuh kesakitan. Ia mendongak melihat Draco melayang di udara sambil memegang busur es ditangannya. Anak panah tajam masih berada diantara busur itu. Voldemort menatap Draco tak percaya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu." Pinta Voldemort. Ia sudah tak berdaya lagi.

"Dimana Harry?" Tanya Draco dengan menggeram.

"Aku akan memberitahumu tapi turunkan busurmu." Kata Voldemort. Draco semakin mengeratkan busurnya.

"DIMANA HARRY?" Teriak Draco.

"Di Beverly lake. Sekarang turunkan busurmu." Pinta Voldemort dengan manisnya.

Draco tertawa mengejek, "Bagaimana jika aku bilang, Tidak!"

SYUUUTTT

CRASH!

BRUK!

Satu anak panah lagi sukses mengenai jantung Voldemort. Draco turun dan menapakkan kakinya ke atas salju sambil menatap tubuh tak bernyawa milik Voldemort. Tubuh itu lama kelamaan ditelan tumpukan salju dan hilang masuk ke tanah.

Draco menghela nafas dan langsung terbang menuju Danau Beverly.

Sesampainya di danau itu, Draco langsung menuju ke sebuah lubang besar yang tercipta di tengah danau. Ia melihat Harry yang tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi tengah menahan badannya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat Harry keluar dari air danau yang dingin dan memeluknya.

"Love, please bangun! Ini aku Draco! Maafkan aku." Pinta Draco dengan putus asa. Tak mendapat jawaban, ia menunduk sambil memeluk Harry erat. Ia masih tak menerima kematian Harry. ia mengelus rambut yang telah memutih sempurna. Seperti rambutnya. Ini pasti akibat dari es yang tertancap di jantungnya, sesal Draco.

Sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pipi Draco. Membuatnya berhenti menunduk dan melihat Harry masih hidup. Harry tengah menggigil.

"D-Draco, d-dingin." Ujar Harry dengan suara parau.

"Aku tahu. Kita pergi dari sini, Love." Kata Draco sambil mengeluarkan Snow Globe dan membisikkan 'North Pole.' Draco tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membawa Harry yang tengah kedinginan dengan cara terbang.

* * *

"Akhirnya kalian datang! Ayo tidurkan dia disini, Draco." Kata Santa sambil menepuk kasur yang dekat dengan perapian. Draco membaringkan Harry dan langsung menyelimutinya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Peri gigi berusaha menenangkan Draco. Draco tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap teman-teman Harry yang menatap Harry khawatir. Hermione menggenggam rambut Harry yang putih sambil menoleh ke arah Draco penuh tanya.

Draco menggeleng, "Maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padanya, Draco." Ujar Hermione.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan, tapi jika kau menyakitinya lagi, kami tidak akan pernah mempercayaimu. Selamanya, Draco." Ancam Myrtle.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu anak-anak tentang ini dan kurasa mereka mengerti akan hal itu. yang penting dia sudah ditemukan." Ujar Santa.

"A-aku membunuh Voldemort." Kata Draco. Seluruh orang diruangan itu terkejut.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kelinci paskah tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Santa dengan raut wajah yang begitu senang.

"Aku membunuh Voldemort." Ulang Draco yang disambut dengan sorakan dan tepukan oleh seluruh yang diruangan itu.

"Syukurlah! Tidak akan ada lagi mimpi buruk." Kata Ron.

"Tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu adikku." Tambah Myrtle.

"Thank You, Draco. Kau benar-benar seorang Guardian." Puji Santa sambil menepuk pundak Draco bangga.

Draco tersenyum tenang. Lalu ia melirik Harry yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Aku sempat khawatir kalau Boogey-man itu akan mengacaukan hari paskah." Kata Kelinci.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Draco. Dia yang telah menyelamatkan kita." Ujar Peri gigi.

"Terima kasih, Frostie." Kata Kelinci sambil menggunakan nama panggilan yang sering mereka katakan saat sedang bertengkar.

"Sama-sama, Kangguru." Jawab Draco sambil menyeringai saat mendengar Kelinci mengerang.

"Aku ini kelinci, bukan Kangguru!" Kata Kelinci sambil berjalan menjauh.

* * *

keesokan harinya.

"Draco! Harry sudah sadar." Kata Al tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Draco berusaha meyakinkan.

"Iya, tapi kenapa warna matanya menjadi abu-abu sepertimu? Matanya kan warna emerald. Sebaiknya kau lihat dulu." Kata Al sambil berlari menuju ke tempat Harry disusul oleh Draco.

Kriieet

Suara pintu terbuka menampakan Draco yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di ruangan itu hanya ada Harry, Santa dan Al serta dirinya. Ia segera mendekati kasur Harry dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Draco. Harry mengelus punggung Draco, "_It's okay_, Draco. Tak apa."

"Aku nyaris kehilanganmu, kau tahu! Kenapa kau kabur begitu saja? Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Aku terlalu mencintaimu." Kata Draco dan langsung mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut. Harry merasa begitu kaget sekaligus senang di cium oleh Draco. Ciuman pertamanya. Dengan orang yang dicintainya pula. _What an amazing feeling!_

Suara deheman dari Santa membuat kedua orang yang tengah berciuman itu sadar dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hey, jangan lupakan ada anak kecil disini." Kata Santa sambil tersenyum. Tangannya berusaha menutup mata Al sementara Al sendiri tak berhenti meronta minta di lepaskan. Harry dan Draco tertawa melihat itu. kemudian Draco menatapa mata Harry. benar saja, Mata emerald itu sudah tergantikan dengan warna abu-abu kebiruan, seperti miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Harry saat melihat raut penyesalan di wajah Draco.

"Rambutmu dan juga warna matamu berubah. Itu semua karenaku." Kata Draco sambil mengelus rambut Harry.

Harry terkejut mendengar itu, "Benarkah? Beri aku cermin. Aku mau lihat!" Al memberi Harry cermin dan Harry benar-benar terkejut melihat perubahan fisiknya.

"A-apa aku terlihat semakin keren?" Gumamnya yang membuat Draco, Al, dan Santa memandanganya heran.

"A-apa? Harr-" Ucapan Draco terputus oleh Harry.

"Draco, apa aku keren dengan rambut seperti ini? dan mataku, seperti langit dan salju. Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin merubah warna rambutku tapi Mom melarangku." Oceh Harry tak berhenti. Draco tersenyum mendengar itu, "Kau cantik, Harry. apapun perubahan dalam dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu." Katanya.

Harry menoleh kepada Draco, "Kau percaya bahwa aku tak akan menyakiti anak-anak? Kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Harry.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu, Love. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Draco. Harry menatap Al dan Santa kemudian ia menatap Draco, " Iya! Aku mau! Aku mencintaimu, Draco." Pekik Harry senang sambil memeluk Draco. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Draco.

"Woohoo! Kak Harry punya pacar!" Teriak Al yang disambut tawa oleh mereka.

"Semoga kalian utuh selamanya." Kata Santa.

"Tentu." Jawab mereka berdua.

Harry kembali menatap dirinya di kaca sambil mengelus rambutnya. Dan tiba-tiba tangkai cermin yang dipegangnya membeku seketika dan merambat ke kaca, membuat kaca itu memblur.

Harry kaget dan langsung melepaskan kaca itu. ia menatap kedua tangannya dengan takut.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Harry.

Draco sendiri kaget bukan main melihat kaca itu menjadi es. Harry memiliki kekuatan yang sama sepertinya. Apakah ini efek lain dari pembekuan hati? Memang benar.

"Harry, maafkan aku. Tenanglah, Love." Ujar Draco sambil terus menenangkan Harry.

"Ini karena pembekuan hati yang terjadi padamu, Harry. Kau memiliki kekuatan seperti Draco." Jelas Santa.

Harry mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco. "Aku takut." Bisiknya.

"Aku selalu disini untukmu, Harry. jangan takut." Kata Draco pelan.

"Santa, aku hanya ingin kita saja yang tahu hal ini. jangan biarkan yang lain tahu bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan ini. aku bahkan tidak tahu cara mengendalikannya. Aku tak mau menyakiti mereka." Pinta Harry.

"Tentu, Harry. asalkan kau mau mencoba mengendalikan kekuatanmu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata Santa yang dijawab ucapan terima kasih oleh Harry

* * *

"Harry! syukurlah kau sudah sadar, mate. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Ron sambil berusaha memeluk Harry. namun Harry langsung menghindar, membuat semua temannya merasa aneh.

"Kenapa, Harry?" Tanya Ron. Tak biasanya temannya ini menolak pelukan.

"Tak apa, Ron. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Harry sambil menghindari tangan Ron yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

Draco yang melihat itu langsung menjauhkan Harry, "Ayo kita sarapan dulu." Ajak Draco . mereka pergi ke menuju meja makan dengan hati bertanya-tanya.

Sesampainya di meja makan, Santa dan para guardian lain tampak sudah menunggu mereka, "Ah ini dia! Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Ayo makan yang banyak." Tawar Santa yang langsung dituruti oleh semua anak-anak disitu.

Saat semua orang tengah menikmati sarapannya, Harry hanya terdiam. Hal itu membuat Hermione bertanya, "Kenapa kau belum makan, Harry? Nanti kau sakit."

Harry menggeleng pelan. Hermione tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Perlahan Harry mengambil sendok dengan tangan kanannya dan berusaha menahan gejolak dingin yang muncul di permukaan tangannya. Ia mulai panik saat melihat es merambat naik ke permukaan sendok dan membuat sendok itu membeku. Karena takut, ia melempar sendok itu sehingga membuat semua orang terlonjak karenanya.

"Ada apa, mate?" Tanya Ron.

Harry tidak menjawab, ia memeluk tangannya sendiri dan mendekapnya di dada. Ia sangat takut, sungguh. mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi, Draco berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Kurasa tangannya hanya kram. Lebih baik kau kusuapi saja, Love." Ujar Draco. Ia mulai menyuapi Harry sampai makanan itu habis di piringnya.

"Kau sendiri tidak makan, Draco?" Tanya Harry. Draco tersenyum, "Aku makannya nanti saja."

Hermione yang melihat itu merasakan firasat baik, "Apa kalian memiliki hubungan? Maksudku, kalian pacaran?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, Mione. kami baru jadian tadi malam." Kata Harry sambil tersenyum. Draco mengecup pipinya.

"Ya ampun! Akhirnya kalian pacaran juga." Kata Myrtle.

"Tapi, mereka kan terlampau jauh umurnya." Bantah Ron.

Draco menatapnya bosan, "Lalu dimana masalahnya, Weasley?"

"Tentu saja masalah besar. Aku tak mau temanku berpacaran dengan kakek-kakek sepertimu." Kata Ron. Ya, kita semua tahu dia hanya bercanda.

"Umurku memang sudah beratus-ratus tahun. Tapi, aku masih lebih tampan darimu." Kata Draco dengan bangga. Mereka yang ada di meja makan tertawa melihat Ron memasang wajah cemberut.

"Oke, kurasa aku akan mengantar Harry ke kamar. Dia butuh istirahat. Elf, bawakan sarapan untukku. Aku sarapan di kamar Harry saja." Kata Draco. ia menggendong Harry layaknya pengantin dan langsung mendapat siulan dan godaan dari teman-temannya. Dan kemudian Draco terbang menuju ke kamar Harry.

* * *

"Harry, beristirahatlah. Aku akan tetap disini." Kata Draco.

"Draco, aku takut." Bisik Harry.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut menyakiti mereka."

Draco beranjak menuju lemari dan mengambil sepasang sarung tangan dan memasangnya di kedua tangan Harry.

"Ini akan membantumu, Harry. kau hanya perlu sembunyikan kekuatan ini, dan jangan dirasakan, mengerti?" Tanya Draco. Harry mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sebuah kecupan selamat tidur dari Draco mendarat di bibirnya. Kemudian ia tertidur pulas di dekapan sang guardian.

* * *

Sudah berminggu-minggu Harry menyimpan rahasianya. Banyak teman-temannya yang terheran kenapa Harry memakai sarung tangan. Walaupun kutub utara dingin, tetap saja Rumah Santa terasa sangat hangat.

"Harry, kau akhir-akhir ini lebih sering diam. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kau bisa cerita pada kami, Harry. kau akhir-akhir ini terus menghindar." Tambah Ron.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya merasa tak enak badan." Kata Harry pelan.

"Well, Harry mungkin ini firasatku saja. Tapi apakah kau menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang tidak kami ketahui?" Tanya Hermione yang membuat Harry terkejut.

"Kalian tidak perlu mengetahui apapun!" Kata Harry dengan tegas.

"Tapi kami temanmu, Harry." Kata Hermione berusaha meyakinkan. Mereka terus berusaha memojokkan Harry. bukannya berburuk sangka. Hanya saja, mereka tidak mau Harry berubah. Harry yang dulu sangatlah ceria. Dan sekarang Harry begitu pendiam dan dingin.

"Aku tahu kalian temanku. Kalian memintaku untuk mengatakan rahasiaku, dan jawabanku adalah tidak. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi." Kata Harry lagi sambil melangkah mundur.

Hermione menari tangan Harry dan membuat sarng tangannya terlepas. "Berikan sarung tanganku!" teriak Harry. ia kembali mendekap tangannya yang polos ke dada.

"Beritahu kami, Harry. kami tidak suka kau yang sekarang. Sungguh, kau berubah menjadi dingin. Mana Harry yang dulu selalu ceria?" Tanya Ron kini berusaha mendekati Harry.

Harry yang semakin terpojok makin melangkah mundur hingga ia berhenti karena punggungnya menyentuh rak buku yang terada di belakang. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh rak buku itu dan seketika mata mereka terbelalak melihat es merambat dengan cepat naik ke rak buku. Dan dengan sekejap mata rak buku itu terbalut es dingin dengan setiap ujungnya yang runcing.

"H-Harry? apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ron dengan takut.

Para Guardians yang baru datang langsung terkejut.

"Hallo semua. Ap- ya ampun."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Harry?"

Harry memandang semua orang disitu dengan takut. Ia melihat Myrtle yang berusaha mendekat padanya. "Harry? bagaimana kau bisa lakukan itu? apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Aku bilang jangan mendekat!" Kata Harry sambil menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan Myrtle agar tak mendekat padanya. tapi tangannya yang tak terbalut sarung tangan malah menyerang dan hampir mengenai Myrtle.

"Harry? apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hermione sambil memandang Harry tak percaya. Mereka melihat lantai yang mereka pijak telah ditutupi es.

"Ini bukan mauku! Aku tidak sengaja! Maafkan aku!" Kata Harry sambil menangis. Tak tahan melihat tatapan takut temannya, Harry langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Anak-anak, aku akan menjelaskan ini semua." Kata Santa.

* * *

Kabur, lebih baik ia kabur lagi daripada temannya banyak yang terluka karena kekuatan ini. ia berlari menembus angin salju yang kencang. Tak menghiraukan Draco yang berkali-kali memanggilnya.

"Harry! tunggu, Love." Panggil Draco. ia berusaha melawan angin yang menerpan tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku pergi." Teriak Harry.

"Love, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kita bisa melewati ini semua, percayalah." Kata Draco berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku bilang TIDAK, DRACO! BIARKAN AKU PERGI!" Harry kembali berteriak. Dan teriakannya itu membuat angin semakin kencang dna salju semakin lebat turunnya. Kemudian Harry menghilang sekejap mata meninggalkan Draco.

* * *

TBC

A/N

Hallo, sori kalau updatenya lama. Apa chap kali ini mengecewakan? Semoga aja enggak. Aku nyaris kehilangan ide. Beneran deh! Dan Harry kenapa sering banget kabur ya? Berasa anak gadis yang gak mau dijodohin sama orang tuanya gitu. Halah!

Hope you like this chap.

RnR, please^^


End file.
